Guerra de Sentidos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro quiere saber si esta enamorado de Karin. Pero no tiene a quien pedirle consejo, salvo a la misma Karin, quien malinterpretara las cosas. Todo en él se siente demasiado confuso. Su corazón y su cerebro parecen estar en guerra. ¿Cuál de los dos ganara?


Guerra de Sentidos.

¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado? Esa era una pregunta que Toshiro se hacía constantemente.

Recientemente había comenzado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacía Kurosaki Karin, su tercer oficial.

Pero no estaba seguro que tipo de sentimientos eran.

Matsumoto, aparte de ser su teniente, también era su amiga, pero él no sentía hacía Karin del mismo modo en que a ella.

Hinamori era como su hermana, pero tampoco se sentía hacía Karin del mismo modo.

Ya tenía una amiga, y una hermana, eso dejaba a sus sentimientos con una única categoría para definirse.

Amor.

Había una, pequeña, diminuta y muy poco probable, según él, posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de Karin.

¿Cómo saberlo realmente?

Ni en un millón de años le preguntaría a Matsumoto, tampoco quería ser víctima de las burlas de Hinamori al preguntarle a ella, así que solo quedaba una opción.

Preguntárselo a la mismísima Karin.

Claro que no le diría que se trataba de ella, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para que no se diera cuenta.

Ya hace rato había anochecido, pero aun así fue a la oficina de su teniente, que de nuevo se había escapado, dejándoles todo el trabajo a él y a la morena.

La encontró dormida sobre el escritorio de su segunda al mando, y la imagen le causo tanta ternura, por lo adorable que era cuando dormía, como enojo, porque de nuevo se había desvelado haciendo el trabajo de la irresponsable voluptuosa.

Se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, contemplando con orgullo como todo el papeleo estaba completo, como siempre, Karin era extremadamente eficiente, no sabía que divinidad se había apiadado de él enviándosela, pero a quién sea, le estaba sumamente agradecido, ahora ya no era necesario que pasara noches sin dormir debido a estarse encargando del trabajo tanto de teniente como de capitán, mismo que hacía, en realidad, aun cuando era tercer oficial, claro, que tampoco le gustaba que Karin se sobrecargara con trabajo, así que muchas veces terminaban haciéndolo entre los dos, debido a la preocupación de ambos.

A ella tampoco le gustaba que Toshiro trabaje demasiado, y ante sus quejas siempre terminaba ayudándolo, alegando que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo explotándose a causa de estar rodeado de irresponsables, con esto refiriéndose a su padre también.

Toshiro nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre, y eso que seguía sin ser mucho el tiempo que le dejaba libre, pero siempre lo aprovechaba para conversar con ella o ayudarla a mejorar sus habilidades, ella sin duda tenía potencial.

Consideraba a la Kurosaki su pequeño regalo celestial personal, pero era otra cosa la que lo hacía plantearse estar enamorado.

Sus constantes ataques de celos.

A toda la decima división masculina ya le había quedado claro que acercarse a la tercer oficial era MUY mala idea.

Nadie quería ganarse el odio de su capitán.

Por mucho que a Toshiro le avergonzara su infantil acto, debía admitir que le había hecho la vida imposible a uno de sus subordinados cuando este dejo clara sus intenciones de conquistar a la hija del ex capitán.

El tipo había terminado cambiándose de escuadrón. Solo cuando eso pasó el Hitsugaya se había dado cuenta de lo caprichoso y tonto de sus actos. Aunque no podía decir que se arrepentía del todo.

Con mucha delicadeza, tomó a Karin en sus brazos, y la llevó hasta el sofá que había en la oficina, aunque sabía dónde estaba su cuarto en la división, no quería arriesgarse a que Matsumoto los viera y malpensara, e imaginaba que la morena tampoco.

La acostó en el sofá, usando los cojines como almohadas, con la esperanza de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

La vio abrazarse a sí misma, cosa que le pareció adorable, como la mayoría de los gestos de la de ojos oscuros, y buscó una manta para cubrirla, porque aunque él no tenía frio, suponía que el resto de las personas cuyas zampakuto no eran de hielo sí.

Al no encontrar la manta, se quitó el haori que con tanto orgullo llevaba y lo utilizo para cubrirla.

El delicado rostro de la menor se relajo por completo, y Toshiro trato de resistir el impulso de acariciarlo, pero su corazón pareció darle una patada a su cerebro y adueñarse por completo de su ser, obligando a su mano a dirigirse a la mejilla de ella.

Su piel era suave y cálida, y una guerra se inicio entre su cerebro, su corazón, y sus perceptores sensitivos, quienes estaban departe del corazón, ya que tocar a la morena les resultaba el más agradable de los estímulos, oh, y también su sentido común, y su cobardía que no quería ser golpeada si Karin lo descubría, que estaban de parte de su cerebro.

No se decidía entre apartarse, o inclinarse y hacer algo… más…

Comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, su corazón y sus aliados gritando más fuerte que el cerebro y los suyos, acomodó más su mano en su mejilla y rozó la nariz de ella con la de él, pero su cerebro y aliados comenzaron a gritar más y más fuerte impidiéndole decidirse.

Finalmente y con un suspiró, la besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

Su cerebro igual parecía reprobatorio, su corazón no se había quedado conforme, sus perceptores sensitivos estaban contentos, pero se habían quedado con ganas de más, su sentido común aplaudía su resistencia ante la tentación, parecía ser el único en estar de su lado, y su cobardía solo agradecía de la de ojos oscuros no se haya despertado.

Suspiró y decidió mejor irse, ya otro día le haría la pregunta a Karin.

-Toshiro.- la voz de Karin lo congeló en la puerta.

Volteó, encontrándola despierta y abrazada a su haori de capitán.

-K… Karin… Pensé que estabas dormida.- tartamudeó estúpidamente. Su cerebro y su corazón se llevaron la palma de la mano a la frente, o lo hubieran hecho de haber podido.

-Lo estaba, me desperté cuando alguien me besó en la mejilla.- enfatizó el alguien, mirándolo intensamente.

El capitán que seguía siendo el más joven a pesar de ya haber crecido sintió a su cobardía ponerse a temblar ante la idea de que ella lo golpeara.

-Lo… lo siento por eso…- está vez fue su cobardía quien empujó las palabras fuera de su boca muy al disgusto de su orgullo.

-Está bien. Fue tierno.- murmuró ella dándole una media sonrisa pero algo ruborizada.

Todos sus sentidos se embobaron ante tal belleza y solo su orgullo fue capaz de permanecer algo intacto para decirle qué hacer.

-Yo no soy tierno.- todos sus sentidos se llevaron imaginariamente las palmas de sus manos a sus frentes, maldiciendo al orgullo, que parecía aliado de la estupidez según su cerebro y sentido común.

Ella rió como si se diera cuenta de lo tonto que se sentía, o tal vez creyéndolo un tonto.

-Como sea. ¿Qué querías, Toshiro?- inquirió mientras no dejaba de abrazar su haori. Él fingió no darse cuenta.

-Eh…-

De pronto, sus sentidos volvieron a enfrascarse en una guerra, meditando si decirle el verdadero motivo por el que había ido.

O mentir.

Tanto corazón como cerebro no tenían respuesta para eso. El corazón se estaba preguntando que sería mejor para él, para no salir herido, ya que era como el rey en el ajedrez, y el cerebro como la reina, mismo que ahora consultaba con el sentido común y otros sentidos que sería lo mejor.

Sí, todo ese lio había en el interior de Hitsugaya.

¿Mentir o decir la verdad?

Esta era una de las pocas veces en que su cerebro y su corazón no tenían opiniones opuestas y simplemente estaban confundidos y sin saber qué hacer.

Está era la influencia Kurosaki Karin.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Toshiro.- aseguró la morena al verlo indeciso.

Justo cuando corazón y cerebro decidían mentir y huir acompañados de cobardía, valentía y romanticismo, el sentido más aborrecido por los otros y Toshiro, empujaron por su boca la verdad.

-Quiero tu ayuda para saber si estoy enamorado de alguien.- las palabras salieron rápidamente y sin permiso del cerebro y el sentido común, que ahora querían matar a romanticismo y valentía.

Su corazón y su cobardía solo esperaban no salir lastimados.

Vio los oscuros pero luminosos ojos de ella agrandarse y luego la observó bajar la mirada, cuando la levantó, tenía una gran y enorme sonrisa que a Toshiro se le antojó algo falsa.

-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Quién es ella?-

-Preferiría no decírtelo.- ahora todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en asegurarse que la Kurosaki no notara que hablaba de ella, y también en mantener a raya al romanticismo, que quería gritarle que se trataba de ella misma.

La sonrisa de Karin se hizo más grande y más falsa.

-E… está bien. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- murmuró con tono quizás demasiado amable.

-Eh… creo que estoy enamorado de una amiga pero… no estoy seguro.- ¿Cuál era la forma correcta de decirlo?

-Dime que sientes por ella.- lo interrumpió la chica, sus palabras algo bruscas, como si las obligara a salir.

-Eh…- ¿debía decirle? Sus sentidos se encogieron de hombros. Suspiró. –Bien… Yo… cuando estoy con ella… me siento… bien.- por supuesto, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un par de tomates solo con esa declaración.

Sus sentidos no podían contener del todo a vergüenza.

-Se más especifico.- gruñó la chica con su típica impaciencia.

Él tragó saliva.

-Bien… eh…- ¡deja de tartamudear! Le chillaba su cerebro y su vergüenza. –Creó que ella es muy hermosa, cuando me sonríe… me siento raro. Cuando otros se le acercan me pongo celoso. Estoy seguro de que no la quiero ni como una amiga ni como una hermana. Ella es la única que hace que me olvide de mis problemas y deje mis tensiones. Y verdaderamente tengo muchas, muchas ganas de besarla.- costó un poco decir eso último, pero valentía había triunfado por sobre cobardía.

Ella sonrió como si supiera exactamente como se sentía, como si también tuviera todos esos sentimientos, luego suspiró.

A Toshiro le pareció captar un deje de tristeza en ese suspiro.

-Créeme cuando te digo, que estás completamente enamorado.- de nuevo parecía estar obligando a las palabras a salir.

A pesar de que esas ya eran sus suposiciones, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la rotunda certeza de Karin.

Sus sentidos estaban corriendo erráticamente de un lado a otro, cerebro y corazón suspirando, ya que la afirmación había traído más confusión.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro, por mi cuenta?- esa pregunta fue formulada por cerebro, porque a corazón no le quedaban dudas.

Ella esta vez subió la mirada, pestañeando repetidas veces, y al albino le pareció ver sus ojos acuosos por un momento, pero al bajar la mirada, sus ojos eran como siempre, quizás algo más distantes, y con su brillo característico perdido.

-Bueno… no estoy segura… pero mi hermana una vez me dijo, que para saber esas cosas tienes que… bueno, tú… ella… eh…- no recordaba la última vez que la había visto tartamudear. –Bésala.- dijo finalmente. –Así comprobaras si no puedes vivir sin ella.-

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado mientras su cerebro trataba de calmarlo.

Su sentido común le grito un gran y rotundo ¡NO! Su romanticismo estaba encantado con la idea.

Sus perceptores sensitivos le rogaban que ¡SÍ! Su valentía estaba peleando salvajemente con su cobardía.

Su memoria, convencida por la tentación, le mostró los recuerdos de cuando la besó en la mejilla, casi desmayando a sus perceptores sensitivos, que empezaron a gritar ¡SÍ! con más fuerza, acallando a su sentido común.

Con el sentido común fuera de juego, memoria, tentación, los perceptores sensitivos, el romanticismo y la estupidez, probablemente, ayudaron a valentía a derrotar a cobardía y a convencer a cerebro, pero, para sorpresa de todos, corazón no parecía dispuesto.

Y es que el corazón de Toshiro no quería salir herido, no soportaría besarla y salir rechazado, y es que más que cobardía era autentico miedo, y valentía no podía con él, tentación y memoria tampoco eran lo suficientemente fuertes, estupidez y romanticismo eran su lado irracional y opuesto al sentido común, pero tampoco podían hacer nada, solo el mismo corazón, si su amor por Karin era más fuerte, convencido por el cerebro, podía hacer algo para acallar el miedo.

-¿Segura qué el beso bastara?- preguntó eso más que nada para ganar tiempo y ver si el corazón se convencía y dejaba sus miedos.

Sin embargo Karin no pareció tomárselo bien y arrojó el haori que había estado abrazando cada vez con más fuerza a su rostro.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni quiero saberlo! ¡Solo… ve y besa a esa otra chica! ¡Y desaparece de mi vida!- y se puso a llorar.

Su corazón se olvido de todo lo demás y junto con su sentido protector lo impulsaron a acercarse a ella para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, y, a pesar de que ella trato de apartarlo, al final solo se relajo entre sus brazos, dejando de llorar al instante, pero aun temblando ligeramente.

Su corazón se olvido de todos sus problemas, de sus miedos, todos sus sentidos se vieron opacados por su amor por Karin, y se unieron para tomar una decisiva decisión.

La besó, posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con ternura y lentitud.

Los labios de ella solo temblaban a la vez que toda ella se tensaba, sin embargo, no lo apartó.

La suavidad y calidez de sus labios lo derritieron por completo, sus perceptores sensitivos disfrutando como nunca en su vida mientras que el resto de los sentidos solo podían estallar en felicidad y amor, más cuando ella tímidamente le correspondió.

-Toshiro…- ella murmuró entre besos. -¿Qué haces?- "como si no lo supiera", se oyó de su sarcasmo, a quien todos los otros sentidos miraron mal.

-Compruebo que estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo separándose de ella por un momento, instruido por corazón, viendo como sus ojos recuperaban el brillo de siempre, siendo todavía más brillantes aun, antes de que esta vez fuera ella quien se lanzara a besarlo.

Fin.

Agradezco sus comentarios en mis otros OS n.n

Ahora...

De dónde saque esto?

No, no señores, yo no estaba fumando nada raro e.e

Solo se me ocurrió mientras escribía xP Al principió iba a ser otra cosa totalmente diferente... pero luego no sé que me agarró y quedo así xD

Tuve que cambiarle el nombre varias veces -.-

Pero bueno, espero que no les haya parecido tan raro c:

Y si es que les gusto COMENTEN POR FAVOR! :D

ÚNANSE A LA CAUSA PARA SUPERAR A LOS hitsuhina POR FAVOR! *^*9

Estaba viendo fics HitsuKarin en ingles y muchos mencionaban también que querían q los superáramos, pero ninguno movía un dedo para cumplir con la causa D:

Pero ahora yo estoy aquí y lo lograre con o sin ayuda! :'D

Pero tengo que hacerlo antes de que llegue marzo porque ahí se me terminan las vacaciones Dx

No importa, tengo más fics largos de los cuales encargarme pero ya me haré tiempo para cumplir con esta meta cx

Aunque REALMENTE agradecería que me ayudaran :)

COMENTEN! ^^

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
